bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Legend of Harold Jenkins, the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 2
Three days after the bandit attack, Harold woke up. He thought that he was going to die from his injuries, but he survived. He woke up in a room that he didn't reconize, so he started frantically looking around. After a few seconds, he heard a female voice say, "You've been asleep for quite a while." Harold instantly looked to his right, and saw a very pretty woman standing there. She was wearing a black dress, a gray scarf on her head, and had a lot of jewelry. She was smiling at Harold. Harold was not even scared by the fact that he woke up in a strange place anymore. "Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I alive?" Harold asked her. "You're safe. I found you passed out in the woods, and brought you here to heal your wounds." She replied. "Thanks for that. Who are you?" Asked Harold. "My name is Lydia." She told Harold. "I'm Harold. Nice to meet you. How long have I been asleep?" "Three days." Lydia said. "God Damn." Harold was not expecting to be asleep for that long. Lydia laughed, and told Harold that he was safe to travel. "I should be on my way now. People definitely noticed that I never returned home." Harold told Lydia. "Farewell, Harold. Be careful on your way back to Yharnam." said Lydia. "How do you know that I'm going to Yharnam?" Harold quickly asked. "You look like the kind of person who lives in Yharnam." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harold asked, somewhat offended at her remark. "Nothing." Harold gathered all of his equipment and started heading out the door of Lydia's house, but she stopped him and said in a pretty flirty voice, "Do come back." Harold said that he might. When Harold got back to his home in Yharnam, Zachary was waiting for him. "Harold, where have you been? I was worried that you had died out there." Zachary was happy that Harold was alive. Harold told Zachary about the bandits, and then told him how he was rescued. Zachary told Harold that he should be dead, and Harold agreed. Zachary told Harold that nothing major happened while Harold was away, and Harold was glad that he didn't miss any fun. To celebrate Harold's miraculous survival, he and Zachary went to get a drink at a nearby tavern. While there, Harold tried vodka for the first time, and loved it. Following that day, Harold went to the tavern almost everyday to get a drink. While at the tavern one night, Harold was drinking some vodka, as usual, when he was approached by a man wearing a black tricorn hat, a gray trench coat, a pair of brown leather boots, a pair of black gauntlets with gold ornaments, and a black bandana covering his face. The man said that his name was Kade, and that the 4 bandits that attacked Harold were hired by someone who wanted Harold dead, and the fact that Harold killed them made that person even more furious. Harold asked Kade who wanted him dead, but Kade told him that he couldn't give Harold a name, but that the person was a high ranking soldier that disapproved of Harold unorthodox fighting style. Harold thanked Kade for sharing this information, knowing that whoever wants Harold dead will need to be dealt with. Following his meeting with Kade, Harold spent the next 2 weeks trying to find out who sent those bandits to kill him, until he was directly confronted. Harold was hiking in the woods alone (the same place where he was attacked before), and heard footsteps behind him. Harold quickly drew his blunderbuss and turned to face the person. A man wearing Yharnam Hunter Garb, and wielding a Threaded Cane and Hunter Pistol stood there, ready to fight Harold. Harold asked the man who he was and why he wanted Harold dead. The man replied that his name was Siris, and that he wanted Harold dead because Harold was too dangerous. When the two men clashed, Harold quickly defeated Siris. Siris told Harold to finish it, but Harold told Siris that he would be brought to trial for his crimes. When Siris was brought to trial, he was deemed a traitor and sentenced to death via firing squad. Harold was then made an officer, and granted a unit of 41 men to lead into battle. Harold named his unit "Iron Lancers", and gave himself the title "The Iron Lancer", signifying that he is the leader of the unit. This concludes chapter 2 of my story. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more. Tell what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts